I Hate Snow
by BlkDiamond
Summary: While looking out at a recent snowfall someone reminisces and express their gladness at finally have a home and people who care. Unless you know me, probably not what you expect. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of its characters, they are being used without permission strictly for our reading pleasure and no infringement is intended or profit is being made.

While this takes place after Antarctica, it falls into no particular series or universe.

**I Hate Snow**

I've been sitting on the window sill looking out the window for the last ten minutes doing my best to ignore everyone around me while glaring out at the snow. Needless to say it snowed again last night and if there is anything I hate, its snow. Snow, why snow! Even rain is better then snow, rain is only wet, snow is cold and wet!

I can hear the younger kids getting ready to go outside, screaming at each other about what they plan on doing. Once they get out they promptly break into two groups like they usually do with the younger kids forming one group and the older kids forming the other telling how they plan on getting back at Bobby for something or another. He gets into almost as much trouble as I do and whereas I usually don't deserve it he usually does.

I glare at Scott as I hear him make fun to my aversion to the snow. Jean tells him to stop it and comes over to comfort me – what does she see in him – the moron? Think I'll go into the kitchen to see who might have had sense enough to stay inside where it is warm and dry maybe get a bite to eat. With any luck some of the girls are there and if so I know I can get them to take pity on poor little me and give me food and some extra attention.

Drats, just my luck, the kitchen's empty looks like everyone went outside and I'm on my own, oh well as long as I'm up might as well head up to Storm's loft and keep a lookout. Least it will be quite, warm and dry and I can keep a watch on everyone and see what they are up to.

As I head up the stairs I pass Rogue who stops and give me a quick hug and kisses the top of my head telling me she'll be back in a few minutes. Seems Scott had decided to call an impromptu training session in the snow! That guy is sick; I don't care what the Professor says that guy is sick, I mean who calls a practice session in the snow? Oh well, not my problem, think a nice peaceful nap is what I need anyways as I finish climbing the stairs and enter Storm's loft.

Hmmm, looks like Storm got some new plants in, have to remember to take a better look in a few minutes right now I see a window seat that is calling to me. Ahhhmmm yes, the sun is coming through and warming the area nicely. I can see just about everyone from here, looks like Logan, Rogue and Bobby has sided with the younger kids and they are fixing to attack Scott and his group.

To be honest, guess if you can come in and get warm and dry whenever you want snow may not be too bad. It is kind of pretty with the sun making everything sparkle but when you are stuck in it 24 hours a day, cold and hungry with no way to get warm or find anything to eat you have a whole new perspective on it. Stop it! Don't think about that part of your life, it over! You got a nice warm place to live, people who care, plenty of food. You're not having to fight for everything you need just to live, come on let's relax, you know aloof, unconcerned, no need to let anyone know what you are thinking. Yeah, that's better, aloof, relaxed.

Hear a bunch of laughter and takes a quick look out the window. Seems whatever Logan and Rogue had planned worked. Scott and his group are getting pounded by snow balls. That'll teach him for thinking he is the only one who can form a good plan. Know for a fact that my Rogue has a very good head on her shoulders, she likes me. Logan has been taking care of himself for a long time so I figure he had more idea on what will work and what won't then three Scotts.. Ohhhh well look at this, Logan, Rogue and Bobby just went over Scott's walls so now I guess it officially over and Logan and his team won. Good for them, will have to let them know I knew they could do it when they get in, let see if they won that means they'll be coming in soon cause Logan sure isn't going to let Scott come up with something else to try and get back at them. Think I'll stay here for a few more minutes before I work my way back downstairs. Let them get out of those wet clothes before I join them and they start bragging to each other about how good they did or how the other team cheated.

Well, they should be dry by now and ready to take turns trying to outdo the other in the brag department. Think I'll head downstairs, seem to recall seeing a couple of open doors on my way up so better keep an eye out and let's see what might be interesting on the way down and I can get into as I walk down the hall towards the lower stairwell.

Hey, Scott left his door open again and I see something nice and shiny on the dresser. Looks like he didn't put his car keys away again, wonder how many time Jean has told him to put them in that little box. Got into trouble yesterday for taking his keys when I didn't have anything to do with it, seems he left them in one of his pant pockets. Time for payback! Jean won't let him yell at me today since he yelled at me yesterday when I was innocent. Think I'll just put them under the bed, just about in the middle should do. There, that will teach him, hey it not my fault he can't keep up with his keys. He should learn to put them away and shut his door.

Feeling much better now that I've done my duty for the day in trying help train Scott I go into the kitchen and immediately get grabbed and hugged by several of the ladies. "Poor fellow, it snowed you couldn't go out . . ., stuck all by yourself with nothing to do . . ., you were probably bored you poor thing . . .," I hear several of the girls say as they give me hugs and kisses. The guys can only look and give me dirty looks but don't dare say anything and earn the wrath of the ladies. Yeap, it's good to be me.

Oh yes, this is the life. Plenty of good food, nice warm accommodation, certain people to pester and harass and best of all lots of pretty ladies to pamper you when you give them that poor little me look. Definitely got it made, now if I can only figure out how to keep it from snowing life would be perfect.

Got to admit, I'm very glad, although I will admit I was very scared and afraid at the time, that he decided I need a home and took me in. Yep, Remy understands what's its like to be cold, hungry, all alone, to be afraid of just about everyone you meet fearing they may be out to hurt you. Yet Remy was not afraid to go out on a limb when the chips were dealt and someone else needed help, he took pity on a poor starving, half grown adolescent and took him home and introduced him to the rest to the gang. Will be very glad when he gets back and I can stay with him again, Rogue is nice, but me and Remy have a lot in common and understand each other. Both of us have lived on the street and had to fight and scrounge for food. Yeah, have a lot in common with Remy, he could be my brother, we understand each other so well. I'm called Ace by the way.

Yeap, me and Remy are a lot alike, both of us like the ladies, we both know that sometimes the best thing to do is just look sad and we both enjoy the good life I think as I wrap my tail around my body, blue eyes very prominent in a black face, ears forward as I put my head on my black paws after talking a look around to make sure no one is planning on sneaking up on me as I take a short cat nap. I did mention I was a Siamese cat didn't I?


End file.
